El hermano pequeño
by Vismur
Summary: Si alguna vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener un hermano, esta no era la manera en que pensó que sucedería. Universo alternativo. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Título: El hermano pequeño_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, universos alternativos (¡sí!), humor._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Luke Drayroues en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016._

 _Resumen: Si alguna vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener un hermano, esta no era la manera en que pensó que sucedería. Universo alternativo. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL HERMANO PEQUEÑO**

 **One-Shot**

Conan no odiaba la ciencia, no realmente, incluso si la gente abusaba de ella para hacer cosas malas y experimentos que rayaban en lo espeluznante, ni siquiera cuando fue encogido (casi asesinado si no fuera porque su ADN tenía algo especial que evito su lamentable muerte, y dolorosa, no nos olvidemos de ese pequeño detalle), pero ahora estaba replanteando su existencia junto con su decisión de considerar la ciencia un aliado… y luego se acuerda de la magia, y prefiere seguir dando su fe a la ciencia, si, la ciencia es la mejor, incluso cuando estaba en un universo alternativo.

\- Puedes hacerte pasar por mi hermano, eso lo solucionaría, ¿no? – dijo el adolecente quien le había servido una buena taza de café después de aparecer de la nada en su biblioteca, y tener una discusión por algunas horas (que incluyo amenazas, casi llamadas a la policía, y unos cuantos gritos), por ahora el conceso había llegado a una conclusión, y sorprendentemente le había creído, después de todo era él en un universo alternativo.

Eso fue demasiado fácil.

\- ¿Hermano? – preguntó Conan dudativo - ¿Qué hay de todas las personas que te conocen? – hizo otra pregunta, había una razón por la cual él se hizo pasar por un primo lejano en su propio mundo.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Shinichi alternativo, había algo diferente ante los ojos de Conan.

\- Si estás seguro – concedió el pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dos semanas entendido porque, su versión alternativa era un solitario, un muy triste solitario, en algún lugar de su vida, no se había hecho amigo de Ran, y estaba prácticamente solo, la policía lo aceptaba como un detective consultor, pero no hablaba más con ellos de lo necesario, ni siquiera conocía a Hattori, y eso que salía de vez en cuando en las noticas.

A pesar de que este Shinichi no había sido encogido, lo cual se explicaría si no estaba con Ran en ese parque de diversiones en ese día en específico, su existencia parecía triste, y parecía muy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar, incluso si lo trataba como un niño en algunas ocasiones, el otro había olvidado que era más grande con diecinueve años, mientras el otro Shinichi tenía apenas diecisiete años.

\- Necesitas hacer amigos – dijo una vez en el desayuno, Shinichi alternativo era bueno haciendo la comida.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido, si, necesitaba amigos con urgencia, él tenía a Ran, Hattori, Haibara, Agasa, los chicos detectives, Kazuha, y mucho otros, sin contar con su novio, un novio que seguramente va estar muy preocupado por él.

\- Hay una convención de Sherlock Holmes el sábado, quiero ir – dijo ya formando un plan, este Shinichi también tenía su maldición de cadáveres cayendo, que se había multiplicado cuando se conocieron, pero quizás pueda ser de ayuda, esperaba que cierto detective también vaya.

Aunque a su novio seguro no le gustará su idea.

\- Oh, bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiel a su suerte horrible, un caso llego en la convención, para su fortuna, la persona que esperaba estar ahí, había llegado rápidamente para investigar el asesinato de un hombre en el cuarto de sanitarios.

\- ¿Kudo Shinichi? – preguntó el detective rubio que Conan había esperado estar en esta misma convención cuando vio a Shinichi llegar.

\- Si, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó su doble mientras veía el cadáver, Conan sabiamente se hizo a un lado, esperando su conversación.

\- Me llamo Hakuba Saguru – se presentó el rubio.

\- He odio hablar de ti, ¿Qué has encontrado hasta el momento? – preguntó Shinichi, que supiera de Hakuba fue una sorpresa para Conan, también para Hakuba si su mirada era una indicación.

\- Bien…

Ambos de pusieron a resolver el crimen, y Conan ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir, después de que la policía atrapo al culpable, Shinichi lo presentó.

\- Este es mi hermano menor, Kudo Conan – dijo señalándole, Conan saludo con una mano.

\- Hola – saludo Hakuba cordialmente.

\- ¿Quieres venir al debate de Sherlock Holmes? – preguntó en vez de saludar.

\- ¿Eh?, si no es mucha molestia – dijo Hakuba un poco confundido.

\- No, claro que no – dijo Shinichi también confundido.

Al final del día, ambos detectives descubrieron que eran fanboys irremediables de Sherlock Holmes e intercambiaron números, Conan lo vio como un éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ese ladrón estúpido – terminó su larga queja sobre Kid, Hakuba había empezado a frecuentar a Shinichi desde ese día en la convención, era agradable tener a alguien más que regañará a Shinichi por ser un imprudente de mierda, bueno, al menos alguien que no fuera un hipócrita, como Conan.

\- ¿Estás seguro que lo estás haciendo de la manera adecuada? – preguntó Shinichi, Conan descubrió que tampoco había ido a ningún atraco de Kid antes, que era un desperdicio de diversión, si le preguntaban.

\- Si, es muy listo – dijo Hakuba, con un ceño bastante fruncido.

Conan miró con diversión a su lado, pero ocultando su ligera sonrisa burlesca, Hakuba era un mentiroso, a estas alturas seguro ya estaba más que preocupado por Kid, su novio le había dicho que al principio era un arrogante intentando meterlo en la cárcel, pero en algún momento se había suavizado, y que trataba de ayudarlo más que capturarlo, después de todo, Hakuba no había intentado en ningún momento decirle a Shinichi sobre su sospechoso, ni sus sospechas, y Conan sabia, había investigado si su novio aún existía en este mundo, y era afirmativo.

Quizás…

\- Shinichi-niichan, ¿por qué no intentas capturarlo? – preguntó con su voz inocente y llena de esperanzas, incluso Shinichi sabiendo lo que podía manipular con esa voz, seguía cayendo a veces.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntaron ambos adolecentes, con varias miradas en sus rostros, Shinichi parecía curioso, Hakuba parecía preocupado.

\- Vamos niichan – Shinichi lo pensó un momento, y luego miró a Hakuba.

\- ¿No te importa? – preguntó a su amigo, quien se removió incomodo, pero acepto.

\- Creo que está bien, hablaré con el inspector Nakamori – dijo Hakuba.

Conan sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi investigo al Kid actual, como en su mundo, su padre aún tenía el registro del anterior Kid, su entusiasmo era interesante.

\- ¿Él Kid de tu mundo es igual que él de este? – preguntó revisando algunos videos de internet también, Shinichi parecía interesado, Kid siempre ha tenido su encanto para atraer detectives y policía, Conan le puede dar eso.

\- Si – respondió, claramente preguntándose qué puede decir.

\- ¿También era joven? – preguntó Shinichi, señalando una imagen de un robo reciente.

\- ¿Joven? – preguntó Conan, internamente satisfecho, Shinichi era rápido para sacar conclusiones correctas.

\- Si – contestó.

\- Si, también era joven – dijo Conan, aun preguntándose internamente si era correcto decir más cosas.

\- Parece buscar algo – dijo Shinichi pensativamente – y alguien le quiere muerto.

\- ¿Uhm? – preguntó Conan interesado, él mismo no había llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido.

\- Hay informes de disparos en sus atracos, siempre devuelve lo que roba, para alguien que no parece una competencia para los demás delincuentes, parece que tiene muchos enemigos, más si contamos que nadie sale herido en sus asuntos – dijo Shinichi mirando pensativo.

Conan piensa que Shinichi es más perceptivo a más ideas sobre Kid, debido a que no ha recibido la frustración de primera mano que conlleva enfrentarse a él y su ingenio.

\- Somos amigos – murmura Conan tomando una decisión, aunque eran más que eso.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

\- Aunque no puedo decirte nada, porque no sé si es lo mismo aquí, pero el Kid de mi mundo lo hace para algo importante, si quieres saber porque lo hace en este mundo, tendrás que averiguarlo – dijo Conan, como si no supiera que le gustan los retos.

\- ¿Es así?

A Conan le gustan mucho los retos, y como tal, a Shinichi también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que no es una sorpresa que Shinichi haya llamado la atención de Kid de alguna manera durante el atraco, porque ahora recibe invitaciones también, junto con las palomas espías, que Conan no está dispuesto a compartir esa información con su doble, tratando mucho de parecer un pequeño niño cuando las ve, sabe que Kid es muy inteligente para saber que algo anda mal.

También explicaría porque Kaito y Aoko se han presentado en alguna salida entre Shinichi, Hakuba y Conan, el mini detective no dice nada sobre esto, aunque realmente lo consideraría muy estúpido.

\- Son mis compañeros de clases, Nakamori Aoko y Kuroba Kaito – dijo incomodo Hakuba, Conan sonrió mentalmente, sabía que el rubio estaba protegiendo al mago.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, soy Kudo Shinichi, y este es mi hermano Kudo Conan – dijo Shinichi, pero parecía no sospechar sobre Kaito, aún.

\- Es placer es nuestro – dijo el mago sacando una rosa para cada uno de ellos, aunque dándole miradas curiosas a él.

Shinichi aceptó la rosa roja con cierta incomodidad, claramente no acostumbrado a esto.

\- No puedo aceptar su rosa, ya tengo novio y apenas nos acabamos de conocer – dijo Conan, más por ver la cara de los demás, era una oportunidad maravillosa que no le defraudo, debido a que Kaito tenía la boca entreabierta con sorpresa, Hakuba parecía perplejo, Shinichi se sonrojo cuando capto a la parte del significado romántico de la rosa y Aoko se estaba riendo.

\- Me encanta tu hermano, bien hecho – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan se sintió satisfecho, su doble ahora tenía amigos, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien para él.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a regresar ya? – pregunto una voz sacándolo de su trance, había estado en el jardín dejando que los otros cuatro chicos hablaran en el interior de la casa.

\- Quizás debería despedirme primero, podría darle un susto o algo si me voy así de la nada – contestó Conan, sabiendo quien estaba con él, era su novio, que había venido por él, de hecho, había podido venir casi por él en las primeras semanas, pero le parecía incorrecto dejar a su doble triste y solo.

\- Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso – dijo su novio dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, Conan miró a su Kaito, a quien le dio una gran sonrisa – quizás deberías decirle de la organización de negro y pandora – dijo el mago.

\- Eso me va a costar más de un día – dijo Conan pensando si era sabio.

\- Estará bien, te buscaré en otra semana –dijo Kaito.

\- No, tú te quedas – dijo Conan, si Kaito quería contar su pedazo de información, será mejor que él lo haga.

\- Pero ahí está Aoko – se quejó el mago.

\- Yo me encargó de eso – dijo Conan con ojos brillos y maliciosos.

\- Vas a darles un ataque al corazón.

\- No importa, creo que sospechan bastante que no soy hermano de Shinichi, creo que es mejor sacar eso del pecho, al menos mi información, si el Kaito de aquí quiere compartir la información no será nuestro problema – dijo Conan.

\- Eres maldad pura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como se tenía previsto, casi tienen un ataque al corazón cuando Conan se presentó con otro Kaito al remolque, que era más viejo que su Kaito, pero Conan lo ignoro para decir exactamente lo que estaba pasando, al menos de su lado, como había dicho a Kaito, además que tenía que volver a casa.

Fue bastante bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Eso fue inesperado – dijo Hakuba en voz baja a Nakamori-kun quien se sentaba a su lado mientras Kuroba y Kudo fueron más lejos mirando el patio donde desaparición sus dobles, una vez que terminó su plática con Conan y el doble de Kuroba, donde se despidió de ellos, había sospechado que no era hermano de Shinichi, aunque su parecido parecía refutar esa idea, universos alternativos era demasiado para procesar, sin embargo, Kaito se lo había tomado con relativa normalidad, Aoko casi tiene un ataque al corazón, y Shinichi solo parecía pensar, especialmente cuando Aoko desapareció en la cocina para hacer una última cena, y Conan le había tenido que dar información sobre esta organización que sonaba bastante peligrosa.

El doble de Kuroba se había llevado a Kuroba a otra habitación para dejarlos solos a esta charla de cosas peligrosas.

Aunque si ese doble era Kid también, quizás le estaba dando información como Conan lo hacía con ellos, aunque si eso evitaba que alguien muriera, él no estaba en desacuerdo.

\- Lo es – dijo Aoko pensativa – oye, ¿recuerdas que Conan dijo que tenía un novio? – preguntó ella.

\- Si, pensé que estaba bromeando – dijo Hakuba recordando ese día.

\- Bueno, ¿no crees que el doble de Kaito y Conan sean novios? – preguntó Aoko mirando pensativa, la información que ella recibió fue que por un experimento Conan se encogió, pero que en realidad tenia diecinueve años, y por otro experimento viajo entre dimensiones, técnicamente ninguno eran mentira.

\- ¿Qué te dio esa idea? – preguntó Hakuba frunciendo el ceño.

\- Parecían muy cerca – dijo Aoko.

\- Si lo son o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia – dijo Hakuba sin darle importancia.

\- Supongo, aunque me pregunto si Shinichi-kun y Kaito podrían ser de esa manera – dijo Aoko, mirando como sus amigos aún seguían en el patio, bastante cerca.

\- No necesitaba esa imagen mental – se quejó Hakuba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Bienvenido de nuevo – fue la voz de Haibara quien le recibió cuando las luces extrañas dejaron de aparecer.

\- Gracias por reparar tu máquina – se quejó en saludo Conan, muy cansado, y feliz de volver a su propio mundo.

\- Hola Haibara – dijo Kaito entregando el dispositivo que servía como puente para viajar.

\- Me alegro que nadie perdió extremidades – dijo Haibara con voz seca y divertida.

\- Nunca vuelvas a construir maquinas – dijo Conan, porque parece que también explotaban como el profesor Agasa.

\- Ow, y yo que quería hacer la máquina del tiempo – dijo Haibara divertida.

\- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Conan gruñendo.

Kaito cargó a Conan para llevarlo a la mansión.

\- Oí, bájame

\- Nos vemos pronto, es hora de dormir, espero que esa máquina del tiempo no te explote – dijo Kaito sonriendo.

\- Oí, no la animes – se quejó Conan.

\- No hay problema, y cuando estés mejor, vienes por la cura – dijo Haibara como si no fuera importante.

\- Hey espera, dame esa cura – se quejó Conan, pero ya estaba en la primera planta, saliendo del laboratorio.

Haibara nunca le dirá que la máquina que lo llevó a otro mundo es una máquina del tiempo que salió mal, mejor así.

FIN


End file.
